Naruto Uzumaki Rising from the dead and forgotten
by Converz
Summary: After the Ninetailed fox attack 7years ago, Naruto's parents disappeared.. He was taken care of by Mari-Sensei until the fateful day that changed his life forever. This is a store that follows his life, and the fateful encounter that lead to the Uzumaki's resurrection.


Naruto Uzumaki; Rising from the dead and forgotten

Hello ! This will be my first story I have ever written, so be nice to me. I got the idea for this story after reading many fanfictions, and then thought: "oh it could be cool to write my own". I do not really know how well this will play out, and I would say that the storyline is really different from the real Naruto story, so do not be surprised if there is a character you have never heard about before, of course I shall make sure to introduce them probably. The start of the story is a lot like the real one, but it will take an interesting turn, so stay tuned! All the jutsus names will be on English, because I really suck at Japanese. I would also say that I moved Naruto's birthday so it fits better in my story. His birthday is in the spring.

Enjoy.  
/Converz

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"_

* * *

Chapter 1 – The will of fire

"Naruto!"

"Kushina!"

"I am so sorry I have led you both down"

"And so have I… We are so sorry Naruto, but we have to let you go, we cannot protect you like this"

Minato and Kushina both looked like they were on the verge of death, a seriously battle had taken place, and the damage that the masked man had done was so great. Everything were torn apart, if it had not been because of Minato it was the village that would look like this.

The third Hokage rushed to Minato and Kushina, only to realize it was to late.

"Minato, Kushina" he said with a deep sadness in his voice.

"Please protect Naruto, please take care of him" Minato said with a smile on his face.

"Please do not speak, I will call a medic team immediately, you will survive this! Stay with me!" he knew that he would have to hurry and was about to go, when something or rather someone grabbed his arm; "Please do not, Naruto need you more than we do" Minato looked at Kushina and continued: "I have sealed the Ninetailed fox inside Naruto and I know it will be tough for him, but it is the only hope the Leaf village has, if not the only hope the Shinobi world has. In time, he has to learn to control it. Until he is ready please make sure that nobody knows of it, if they do Naruto could be a target and he cannot defend himself yet…"

"Fine I will take him with me, but you still need treatment" The Hokage said with a sigh, he knew he could not argue with those two.

"Just go!" Minato had had enough of the old man. Naruto needed help and that was the most important thing right now.

"Naruto I love you" Kushina tried to stay strong as a true shinobi should.  
And with that The third Hokage and Naruto were gone. The third disappeared holding the crying Naruto in his arms and did not look back – not even once. "Damn those fools" a tear appeared on his cheek.

* * *

7years later…

The third Hokage sat in his room, it was dark and every curtains were closed. Only a little sunbeam made it through pointing at the picture of The fourth Hokage_. "Have 10 years really passed already?"_ he thought while looking at the picture. He was thinking of the day 10years ago where Minato and Kushina sacrificed everything to protect the Leaf. Their death was still a mystery to him. After he made sure Naruto was safe, he rushed back to them with a medic team, but when they came, they were not there. There were not even a trace of them. So he thought they had died, and their corpses taken by the masked man, that Minato mentioned. It was of course hard afterwards. The Hokage had send the ANBU out to track the masked man, and in the years if there was just a little led on them, he would send some ANBUs out, but it was always a false led. Therefore, the hope of finding them disappeared by the years. The only memory left of them was Naruto.

Naruto had grown up to be an unpredictable knucklehead and he was always trying to get attention from the people around him. The third thought it was his entire fault. When Naruto was born, he could not take care of him because he was the Hokage and the council did not want to place him into a clan, despite the Hokage's effort. However, everyone know Narutos background, and that was the problem. Nobody wanted a demon child as his or her son. Naruto was left at an orphanage home. The lady in charge called Mari was always nice to Naruto, she just saw him as another child compared to the other adult or children. The councils clan leaders told theirs families not to associate with Naruto, and people soon realized that. And they started doing the same. Naruto was not told about his father or mother in order to protect him. So Naruto only had Mari-sensei and old man Hokage.

"Mari-sensei, Mari-sensei look!" an eagerly Naruto pointed at the Hokage mountain. "When I grow up, I will be greater than any of them!" he said proudly. Mari-sensei laughed. "I am sure you will. Someday"

The third Hokage heard this. _"Hmm"_ a smile appeared on his face. _"Well it sounds like he is as cheerful as ever, I should probably get going"_ It was the anniversary of Minato and Kushina's deaths. He always took a visit to their grave, even though their bodies were not there, but it was nice to have a place to remember them.

"_The sun is shining, seems like something good is about to happen"_ he looked cheerfully at the sun, as he walked down the street. He was wearing his Hokage outfit. His white and red robe with his matching hat. The trees had just sprung out, and there was a fresh breeze of spring in the air. On his way he greeted the people he met, they all looked so cheerful. _"It is all thanks to you two… Three"_ as he remembered Naruto, he was the one that made the biggest sacrifice of them all. He made his way to the memorial place only to find Kakashi there. Kakashi wore a black suit with his usual mask and of course his headband, which was over one of his eyes.

"Remembering an old sensei huh?" The third asked.

"Oh Hokage-sama" he looked surprised. "Well yea uhm…"

"We all miss them; they had a will of fire like nobody else" he hold a short break and then continued: "It is okay to be sad; it just shows how much we care. Then someday we can look back on them and remember the happy days without pain. I know you hold a great sadness in your heart even after such a long time"

Kakashi kneeled down in front of the memorial stone to show his respect. "First Rin… Then Obito… And last Minato-sensei… They all made me to whom I am today, if it were not for them, I do not know where I would be right now… They saved me from myself, and I could not even safe them.." Kakashi did not look up, he felt tears from his eye.

"You just have to keep on living. That is what they would have wanted. Stay strong" The third Hokage pulled his hat of, looked up in the sky: _"You are watching right know, am I right?"_ The sun was about to set: "I must get going now, but if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me" he took his hat on again, turned around and was about to go when suddenly; "I know, thank you Hokage-sama" Kakashi's voice sounded much calmer now. A smile took place on The thirds face as he walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Happy birthday Naruto!" Mari-sensei said while giving Naruto his present.

"Wow thank you Mari-sensei!" Naruto could not stop smiling. He got an orange jumpsuit, which he saw the other day while shopping with Mari-sensei. "When will old man Hokage be here?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"I think he is on the way" and just after finishing that sentence a knock on the door was heard. "Go open the door, it is probably him" Mari-sensei ordered Naruto.

"Arh Naruto happy birthday" old man Hokage said.

"Thank you" Naruto was happy to see him.

"Come in Hokage-sama, we were just about to have cake Mari-sensei smiled.

"Oh am I that late?" he asked.

"Maybe a little, it is Narutos bedtime soon. Where have you been?" Mari-sensei looked a little confused.

"Visiting some old friends, and then there was all the paperwork in the office" Hokage-sama laughed.

"Oh well it cannot be helped, enjoy yourself" Mari-sensei handed him a piece of cake.  
The small talk continued in about an hour or two. Naruto struggled to keep his head up and eyes open. He actually fell asleep, so Mari-sensei had to carry him to bed. Old man Hokage left, and Mari-sensei went to sleep too.

Hokage-sama enjoyed the village at this time. The sky was still cloud free, and the stars shined bright that night. There were peace and quiet. Everybody asleep knew that they were safe. That made the old man happy. His family was safe.

* * *

In a little tavern at the boarder of the Fire country;

"I never expected this!? Do you know how long it has been? When I first got you letter I did not believe it, but I got me curious… So what are you two up to? There has to be a reason to why you did as you did – has it something to do with that man?" He said in a serious tone, he knew he would not leave _him _without a good reason, so what could it be?

"On some points yes, you will understand eventually. But actually we need your help" the man said.

"Please Jiraiya" the woman said with a sadness in her voice.

* * *

So there you have it! Who are the two people and what do they want from Jiraiya? I will be out with the next chapter soon, so stay tuned! Send me your thoughts – bad/good? I believe that you can always become better.  
/Converz


End file.
